


The Omega's Temptation

by hedonistconstant, what_about_the_fish



Series: Temptation [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, First Times, Hannibal is 37, Imprinting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Phone Sex, Rut Clinic, Sex Toys, Student Will Graham, Teacher Hannibal Lecter, Teacher-Student Relationship, True Mates, Underage - Freeform, Will is 16, forced rut, medical use of tranquillisers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Since Dr. Lecter had joined the staff Will had been utterly and totally screwed. If he wasn’t staring at the shapely ass as Lecter walked around the class, tapping his chalkboard pointer in the palm of his hand, Will found himself lost in his own head.  Latin was all but a write off now, and his other classes were falling behind much quicker than he was happy with.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Temptation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735168
Comments: 103
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> It's Fishie and Grants the new dynamic duo writing all our favourite tropes and kinks together!  
> We are still new to this collab business but we are hoping to grow together and motivate each other to make fic happen!
> 
> [ our twitter](https://twitter.com/FGfics)  
> 

“Mr. Graham, are you listening?” Will sat up quickly, knocking his pen to the floor. Looking up Will couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face. His classmate’s snickering around him rose with the heat in his cheeks. Dr. Lecter was standing at the front of the room, his eyes carefully trained on Will.

“Sorry, Sir,” Will muttered as he stooped to pick up his pen. 

This crush on Dr. Lecter was not going to end well. There was no way that it could. Sitting in his class was becoming more and more painful. Being trapped in the room with an omega who smelled so good was overwhelming, and he knew that his grades were suffering. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t admit to somebody that he found his teacher attractive, and it’s not like it was Dr. Lecter’s fault. 

While Dr. Lecter continued with his lecture, Will found himself watching his teacher more than listening, unable to concentrate for any amount of time. The teacher was beautiful and his scent distracting. His chances of learning anything today, with Lecter smelling so sinful was slim to none. 

~~~~

Hannibal couldn’t help but take in a deep breath when the boy walked into the room. He smelled wonderful, mouth-watering. The strong smell of alpha wasn’t something that had ever turned Hannibal weak, but _this_ alpha was something completely different. If Hannibal wasn’t on suppressants he was sure that Will would have already sent him into a heat. 

Will was freshly presented, and beautiful. When Hannibal first saw him at the beginning of the semester he felt his heart stop. Imprinting was never something Hannibal considered would happen to him. Hannibal had spent his entire life alone. He was reaching 37 alone and had planned to stay that way. He’d already settled into being an unmated Omega way before that. Mating was never a consideration, thinking he was too independent for that. 

When he had seen Will though, it had changed everything. The boy was begging to be corrupted, with his soft features, flushed cheeks, and Botticelli curls. Hannibal wanted to tear him apart and build him back up, the perfect Alpha, for him. 

His biggest problem currently was that he was Will’s teacher. Age gaps between imprinted pairs weren’t usually a problem socially, but the fact that he was Will’s teacher made it more complicated. He would have to figure a way to keep it quiet until Will had moved out of his class, just so he could avoid the scandal. Being the omega, he knew that he was going to be seen as the one who seduced him. Especially since imprinting was hard to prove. 

~~~~~~

Since Dr. Lecter had joined the staff Will had been utterly and totally screwed. If he wasn’t staring at the shapely ass as Lecter walked around the class, tapping his chalkboard pointer in the palm of his hand, Will found himself lost in his own head. Latin was all but a write off now, and his other classes were falling behind much quicker than he was happy with. 

If he could just get the damn man out of his head. The silvered sleek hair glinted in his mind like sun off of glass, and Will’s mind had supplied more than it’s fair share of vulgar fantasies about the rough scratch that beard the omega wore could supply.

Honestly, Will couldn’t work out if this was all part of becoming an alpha, or if he was some kind of sexual deviant. Will constantly carried his satchel slung low over his crotch and was just pleased he had a good supply of beta cologne that was, of course, a necessity for any hormonal teenagers. Omega and Alphas both. 

The fact that Will was a late bloomer didn’t help either. He’d been shunned by most of his peers when at 15 he still hadn’t presented. The alpha’s had been more lascivious in their teasing until at 16 and 1 month Will, to everyone's surprise, including his own had presented as an alpha. Once that happened, the alphas that should have become his peers openly ostracized him through embarrassment and sheer hatred. 

So Will didn’t have much reference other than what he read in books while sequestered in the library during lunch, as to what he should be feeling as a young newly presented alpha male. He was fairly sure the constant boner and inappropriate thoughts were to some degree normal, after all, he’d been around those young alphas in one capacity or another for some time. But wasn’t he supposed to be fantasizing about famous Omega’s and omega’s his own age from school? This constant obsession couldn’t be right.

When school let out, Will ran back to his dorm and into his small single room. Late presentation and then the bullying had one plus side; WIll had his own room. He threw himself onto the bed, books, and homework forgotten. As he flipped on his stereo and sprayed a bunch of beta cologne around the room, Will’s mind filled with thoughts of Doctor Lecter.

Will lay back down, one arm falling across his eyes, the other unbuttoning his pants and fly, eagerly slipping under the elastic waistband of his boxers. Will’s mind and his vivid imagination supplied the backdrop. 

_“You’re late, Mr. Graham.” Dr. Lecter said as Will stumbled into the classroom._

_He looked around, the room was empty all the desks had been pushed aside leaving only one place to sit right in front of the teacher._

_“What are we to do about such rudeness?” Dr. Lecter tisked._

_Will looked down, a flame of embarrassment heat his cheeks. His chin was caught with the blunt end of the chalkboard pointer, guiding his head back up._

_“Good alpha’s, never break eye contact, Mr. Graham. You want to be a good Alpha for me don’t you?” Dr. Lecter’s voice had dropped to a low growl._

_Will just whined, more high pitched than he would have liked._

_“Answer me, Mr. Graham,”_

_“Yes, sir. I want to be a good alpha, sir.” Will replied, breath hitching._

_“And who do you want to be good for?” Dr. Lecter asked, his tongue darting out in a seductive curl to wet his lips._

_“You, sir.” Will answered._

_“Hmm,” Dr. Lecter mused, “So you need to make up your tardiness to me. We don’t want a strike going against your name, do we.” Dr. Lecter sat back on the teacher’s desk and spread his legs as he ran his hand down the front of his shirt and continuing over his cock and along his inner thigh._

_“Get up, Mr. Graham,” He ordered._

_Will got up and moved towards his teacher, his eyes grew wide as Dr. Lecter unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a thick carpet of silvered chest hair. Next, he unbuttoned his pants, shifting to slip them down his thighs and showing off his small omega cock nestled behind lace panties._

_“If you are going to stand there with your mouth open, you may as well put it to use.” Dr. Lecter commanded while grabbing Will by the belt buckle and pulling him towards him and pushing his head down into-_

Will groaned as he came hard. His hand working over his cock hard and fast while his other hand came up to massage his knot. The come was copious and thick and all over his school shirt. 

“Fuck.”

~~~ 

When Will walked into his classroom, Hannibal could feel himself tense up. It was Tuesday, which meant that Will was in his last class of the day, Hannibal was tired and not at the top of his game since his heat was coming next week. He had spent the night curled in a ball with a heating pad, his mind focused on the alpha that had just walked into his room. 

Hannibal’s sensitive nose knew Will had come the day before, most likely a hormone fueled fumble in his room, the fact Hannibal knew was becoming more distracting than useful. Hannibal couldn’t help but think about how his body was already attaching itself to the boy. His body seemed to be deciding before he was what the plan was. 

Seducing the boy wouldn’t be hard, but Hannibal knew if he wanted the boy to want to mate with him he was going to have to be very careful. He was going to have to play it right, and not in the state of mind he was in. 

“Okay class, we’ll start with the reading you should have done last night…” Hannibal couldn’t feel his mouth moving but the entire time he was in class he couldn’t seem to focus. The class silently got up to leave when the bell rang. The students weren’t always quiet when they left the room, most of the time they would come up to ask him questions but apparently, they could tell how much he was feeling off today. Hannibal sat down at his desk and sighed to himself, his mind focused on his heat pills in his drawer. If he wanted to avoid this heat, he could take them today. If he wanted to have it, all he had to do is claim he forgot and call the school. 

~~~~~~~

When Will entered Dr. Lecter’s class that afternoon it was too a barrage of perfectly salivating scents. His fellow classmates all seemed affected although perhaps not in the way Will was, as he quickly sat himself down and pulled out his tucked shirt to cover his crotch. Everyone else was subdued, quiet and in some ways more attentive than usual. 

Surely they could smell the sweet scent coming from their teacher, why wasn’t there a riot of alpha boys clamoring to reach the source and bury their noses in it. 

Dr. Lecter was off too, distracted and seemed to work on recall alone. Will found himself hyper-aware of every move Lecter made, every wince in his face magnified a hundredfold. 

When the class ended and everyone filed out as quiet as they had come, Will made his way to the front. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, nervously. He was compelled to do so, even though every rational thought in his head was screaming for him to run out and back to his dorm and sink his face into the fabric of his clothes, to roll in the lingering scents of Dr. Lecter.

Dr.Lecter’s eyes were on him, making Will’s skin feel tight and his breath quicken. Hannibal stood up from his table and walked over to Will. 

“Are you okay? You look flushed.” Dr. Lecter was so close that he could smell him clearly. Will took a step back, overwhelmed. Something flashed in Dr.Lecter’s eyes that Will wasn’t able to read. It almost looked like rejection. “You should head back to your dorm, Will.” The teacher’s voice was suddenly low and Will could feel something go through his veins, something telling him to make the omega feel better. The feeling was overwhelming enough that his body moved forward, wrapping his hand around Hannibal’s arm without his permission. 

They were so close that Will could feel Dr. Lecter’s breath brush across his face. He could smell something sweeter on him, but he couldn’t place it. Hannibal didn’t move away, a solid tense minute went by before Will released his arm and pulled away. 

~~~~

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too.” Will suddenly apologised. Hannibal’s eyes follow him as he rushed out of the room. Hannibal’s body was still thrumming, as slick gathered between his cheeks. 

Hannibal stood still, his heartbeat loud in his head. Slick started to soak the back of his pants. He rushed to lock the door, nobody usually saw him after class, but he didn’t want to test it. 

Sliding the blinds down, Hannibal pushed his pants down. He bent himself over Will’s desk as he took his small cock in his hand. Jacking himself off quickly, he reached behind him to tease his hole. 

His whimpers filled the room, the scent of Will ingrained in his desk and lingering in the air drove him nuts. He pressed his face harder into the desk so he could so he press his fingers deeper inside of him. He let out a sob, trying not to beg out loud. He couldn’t be caught like this, the shame would be too much. But he wanted to scream out for Will. He wanted to beg Will for his knot. 

Thrusting his fingers deeper inside of himself he couldn’t hold back his cries. His hand moved so fast on his cock that he couldn’t help hitting the desk. At the point where he couldn't stop himself, he squeezed his eyes shut tight, imagined Will behind him, his knot starting to pop and the words that would spill from Will’s mouth. Hannibal came hard, slick gushing out of him. 

His breath caught in his throat until he gasped heavily against the desk, clinging to the wood for a moment before he was able to sit up. He took his fingers from his whole, slick soaking his skin and he slowly rubbed it into the desk top with the small amount of come his cock had put on the table.

Hannibal wanted to mark Will all over, but this was the closest he was going to get at the moment. He sighed, pulling up his pants. He needed to call in sick and take the next week off for a heat, a new plan appearing in his head. There were other ways of getting Will attached to him. And the slick in his pants was a good place to start. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that tags have been added. Given the nature of this fic which includes underage themes, we want to ensure we properly tag. Ideas keep blooming so we will add tags as we go so you can be fully informed on the content of this fic.
> 
> Once again FIshie and Grants thanks you for coming on this journey with us! 
> 
> Happy reading x

Will was losing his mind. He’d been losing his mind for a straight week.

Dr. Lecter was on vacation, and the substitute who stood at the front of the class, an alpha named Dr. Bloom was somehow even more distracting that Lecter, but for all the wrong reasons.

She stood each morning as the students walked in, and each morning Will would feel a pain deep in his stomach, and his veins felt as if they would boil. She was in Dr Lecter’s space, getting her awful alpha pheromones all over his desk, and ruining what was a wonderful classroom. Will was enraged for about as long as it took to find his desk and then a whole other source of problems would present themselves.

He was already resigned to getting detention slips and black marks for his work efforts with his other classes and had given up on not getting reprimanded for his shirt always being untucked. Some of the other young alpha’s smirked at him, knowing the look of a perpetually horny teen when they saw one. Will just ignored their jeers and stares as he had ignored them all his life. 

But when Will sat down at his desk in Dr. Lecter’s room he was thankful for his untidy appearance, because he was sure he was going to pop a knot right there, every goddamn day. With lust and anger battling for supremacy, Will spent the whole class sweating and hoping the beta spray would block the waves of alpha pheromones pouring off his adolescent body. 

When he asked Dr. Bloom about the teacher’s absence she had just smiled and said he would be back next week. But Dr. Lecter had not warned the class of this vacation, he hadn’t even left a lesson plan for Dr. Bloom, which was wholly evident by her going off-script and teaching neo-Latin instead of the classic style. 

Arousal coiled tight within him as Will ran his hands over the top of his wooden desk, warming the grain beneath his hand and finding comfort in the stimulation under his fingers. He folded his arms and rest his head on them taking a deep breath only to be caught at once with the overwhelming desire to rut up against his omega and claim and fuck and mate.

Dr. Bloom coughed close by and Will was shocked to attention. The whole class was quiet and looking at him. Will couldn’t work out what had happened, his mind felt foggy and the room was hot, he could tell Dr. Bloom was talking to him but he couldn’t process at all what she was saying.

“Mr. Graham, Will,” Dr. Bloom raised her voice a little and Will blinked vacantly at her.

“Class is dismissed, please go to study hall and work on any assignments you have until next period.” Dr. Bloom told the room of students. They were all sitting open-mouthed, this was possibly the first time any of them had seen or smelt something like this, and a class full of young alpha’s around this _situation_ could turn messy very fast. Before the students had finished gathering their things Dr. Bloom called over two students, “Price, would you get the school nurse on your way and send them directly here. Zeller, let Principle Crawford know that I have dismissed you early.” She handed off a note to both of the boys and ushered the rest of the class out the door.

With the room empty she returned her attention to Will, the young man was sweating profusely running his hands over and over his desk as a low growl emanated from his throat. He was staring forward, boring his eyes into the chalkboard yet seeing nothing. At this point Alana was having to breathe through her mouth, the pheromones pouring of the boy were bitter in the back of her throat. 

She felt her hackles raise but had age, experience, and training behind her to allow her the ability to stay in a confined space with an Alpha in rut.

Will clung to the desk in front of him. Desperation for his omega thrummed through his veins and he lets out a growl. _Hannibal being gone for a week meant that he had gone into heat. He needed to be there to take care of him._

What if somebody else was seeing him through his heat? Will growled low in the back of his throat, digging his fingers possessively into the table. 

Alana stood back, weary of walking up to an Alpha going through their first rut as it could be taken as a threat. She would feel more comfortable when Jack came with the nurse. Tranquilizers were the only way to calm down an alpha, that or their bonded omega, but unless they knew who that omega was they were left with sedation. 

“Just try to stay calm Will. We can help.” Alana tried to soothe the apha, the smell of him raised all the hairs on her arms, and for a second she was almost scared of the possessiveness that came off of him in waves. 

Will was having a really intense reaction to the omega who had set him off. He was unmated, so somebody must have imprinted on him. He didn’t react to her voice, which she wasn’t surprised in the least bit. 

When the nurse and Jack walked in a few moments later, the gun loaded with tranquilizer was already in Jack’s hand. Alana stepped back. Will’s eyes hadn’t moved from the chalkboard, and he was clinging to his desk like it was the Omega. Alana couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. No Alpha should have to go through this without their intended Omega. It would be extremely painful. 

Alana and Jack made eye contact, with a tilt of the head Alana gave the only go ahead that Jack needed. Too many full presented Alphas would enrage the young one if they were not careful so Jack aimed the gun and shot from the door

Will went down easily enough. His fingers still grasped at the desk, pulling it down with him. 

The nurse moved swiftly over to Will’s sleeping form and started checking on him. 

“His pulse is still racing, but I think we have caught it in time.” The nurse said as she got out her blood pressure cuff and thermometer to check his other vitals.

Jack leaned against the door frame, gun hanging loosely in his hand. “” What in the hell happened here, Alana?” He asked, his tone annoyed.

“Well, clearly we have a boy in the throes of his first rut, Jack.” Alana replied somewhat exacerbated by Jack’s question.

“I can see that,” He barked, waving a hand at Will, “But who imprinted on a sixteen-year-old boy? The omega students here are strictly suppressed and our teachers…” Jack broke off, wiping a hand down his face and prickling with rage.

“It could have been an accident, Jack. Let’s not jump to conclusions just yet.” Alana tried to reason, although she knew she was fighting a losing battle. It was practically impossible for a fully presented omega of age to accidently imprint on an alpha, it happened with teens on rare occasions, hormones flying and all that but not once the presentation was fully seated with adulthood. 

“We will have to send him to a rut house until we can contact his omega.” The nurse called out from where she still sat with Will on the floor. 

Jack bristled, standing straight he turned to Alana, “We are not contacting Hannibal.” He boomed then turned and walked away calling over his shoulder, “You can organize the transport, Alana, I’m going to call Will’s father and try and explain this shit storm.”

~~~ 

Will woke in a strange room, the light was dim and it was far too hot. He felt sweaty and his limbs were heavy as he tried to move. There was something else too, that, as he began to come to his senses seemed to overwhelm him. 

He was alone.

The rage in him began to boil over blacking out his vision as he tore into the rooms furnishings, he ripped the lamp from the table flinging it across the room, the bedding went next, he was frantic, searching, raging, he needed to get out, he needed to get his omega.

A buzzer sounded and a red light came on in a corner of the room, Will’s attention was caught by this and he ran to it tearing at the wall trying to reach the light and speaker, trying to rip them from the wall. 

When they stopped Will spun. There was something new in his room, his omega had come. Working purely on instinct in the now pitch black room, Will found what he was looking for and he whined with pleasure. His omega was here, the scent of heat fueled slick filling his nostrils as he draped himself over his omega’s already presenting form. 

“So good for me, my omega, so good,” Will purred rubbing his face into the crook of his omega’s neck. His cock was hard and aching but he took his time to rut over and between his omega’s ass before penetrating him. Will’s mind was filled with one thing, mate, fuck, breed, over and over.

He reared up as he finally penetrated his omega, a feral growl coming from him rumbling down this throat and into his chest. Will pushed down hard on his omega’s back forcing the presentation to stay and plowed into his sweet, sweet ass. He was not going to last but Will was working on nothing but primal instinct right now and pleasuring his omega was far from his mind. 

All he needed to do was mate, fuck, breed, mate, fuck, breed. 

When Will’s knot popped he screamed out a name, “Lecter,” then dropped himself over the omega’s form and sunk his teeth into his neck. He stayed there connected by mouth and by knot, rutting and filling his omega full of his come. Will was purring when he finally broke contact with his mouth, licking the deep bite mark and tenderly petting his omega’s sides.

“Mine.” he whispered into the omega’s neck as he drifted off still knotted to his mate.

Will hadn’t even slipped free of his omega before he was hard again, waking as he pumped his hips into the soft claiming entrance. This time his rage had simmered and his desire had softened. His claiming was less frenzied and he found himself holding onto Lecter’s hips and thrusting into him slowly. He was soft and wet and everything that Will needed at that moment. He found himself coming faster this time, his knot catching on Lecter’s rim. 

As he comes his bites into Lecter’s neck, trying to get the mate mark to catch. Since waking he’d known something was off, the bond hadn’t taken and Will let out a growl of frustration. Will needs to mate him, needs to claim him. He keeps thrusting into him, trying to force his knot deeper. Trying to fill him, cause the most pleasure for his beautiful omega. 

Will reached out to catch his mates hair, to soothe him and kiss him more tenderly, feel his lips, taste his mouth. As he nuzzled the fresh bites trying to soothe his own anxiety over the mark not taking, his fingers moved and keep reaching. Nothing. Will panicked, still releasing a load of come into his omega, pleasure, and fear mingled and his own scent wrinkled his nose.

His brain wasn’t firing the right synapse, he was going crazy he had to be, but the more he search, then scented and tasted and…

He was wrestling with the form, trying with all his might to rip himself free. It was an imposter, no head, no arms, god, Will couldn’t think straight. What was becoming clear as his rage pushed his lust haze aside was that beneath him was not his omega but some model, a goddamned silicone replica of a presenting omega, all necessary parts accounted for, a hole for fucking, a neck for biting, the descending stomach to soothe the breeding urge, but nothing more.

Will was still tied to the thing, this fabrication, deception, it smelled of Lecter and he howled his rage.

Ripping apart the thing was too easy, his hands coming back with flesh-colored pieces. There was a door opening behind him before he could think before he could lean back and snarl at the person. He had a needle shoved in his throat, his knot was still hard in the hole. His body was still trying to claim something even as he started to fade away. 

Lecter’s name was stuck in his mind, the need for his omega his last thought. He heard voices around him as he drifted to darkness. Voices of so many, all the smells wrong. He wants to fight and tear through all of them. 

To get to his omega. 

He passes out with that thought stuck in his mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

As his heat crept closer, Hannibal had Alana lock him inside his house. He knew he wouldn’t be able to trust himself, he’d imprinted on Will and as an Omega he would have an unavoidable urge to find his way to his alpha, no matter the means. Hannibal just hoped being locked in his house would stop him. 

He was stronger than the average omega, he worked out, and was blessed with a bulkier physique than most Omega’s. His intelligence and charisma were surprising for an omega of his standing. His ability to keep up easily with any alpha often seen as uncouth. So when he opened himself up to Alana, allowing her to lock him inside his own home, and take the keys with her, well, she did a good job of masking her surprise. He only hoped this would outwit his heat-induced self because he knew just thinking of his alpha, of Will, scenting him on his desk back in his classroom would drive him crazy.

The knotting dildos weren’t going to be enough and he knew it. He wished he could have hired a heat alpha, somebody, to help him through it. But he also knew there would be no one but Will who he’d be able to stomach the touch of. 

His stomach cramped and he was already sweating profusely. The haze of heat was all about him and as he lay in his bed he felt the absolute loss of his alpha, the combining scents, the weight on his back, simple touch, it was all wrong. 

Alone in bed shoving a dildo inside of himself was exhausting, It didn’t matter how far into his memory palace he waded, how much he surrounded himself with the images and memories of Will, of his slim youthful frame and the sharp earthy scent. He wished he’d been able to steal away with a shirt or jacket of Will’s but no sooner had he missed his third day of suppressants had he fallen fast into a heat. 

It had been some time since his last, now he was playing at teacher, his last two schools had similar rules to his current appointment. All unmated omegas must be fully suppressed. It was as much for their insurance purposes as it was yet another way of establishing dominance over an omega even when they were trying at independence. Principals were sure to play up the risk of young alpha’s fighting over an omega’s attention when stating the importance of this rule.

It would be easier with an alpha around, but by himself, he was unable to fill himself, to fuck himself in any way that would help release the heat haze. He was just a hole to be filled, with nothing that could possibly satisfy him. He whined out Will’s name as he pushed the button on the dildo to inflate the knot. 

It wasn’t enough, yet he still came in little spurts against his stomach, he groaned covering his head with a sweat-soaked pillow to ride out the space between need.

He needed to cum again a few minutes later, the desire to be covered and fucked senseless the only feeling that he had in his head. He needed Will. His mind was working against him in that way. He yearned for the boy. 

He worked the knot inside of himself, and let his mind wander. Will drifted into his mind much like every other time, his curls falling around his face framing the soft features he was just growing into. His shoulders already showing the strength of an alpha, broad and beginning to knit with muscle. He would be quick to knot, because of his lack of experience, it would be hurried, frantic, just what he needed right now. In time Hannibal would have to teach him how to control himself, to draw out the pleasure, to ride on the desire.

He tried to imagine Will, tried to imagine kissing him. How soft and sweet Will would be for him. How nervous he would be their first time. Hannibal thrust the knot against his prostate, his hips jerking up, presenting. The feeling of Will’s hands shaking up his thighs, pushing his legs apart until he could see Hannibal’s wet opening. 

The way he would touch him nervously, pressing his fingers inside of him to feel how wet he was. Pump his fingers inside him, discovering new moments on every moan and sigh he elicited from Hannibal. He could imagine himself begging, telling Will he needs him now, he needs his knot. He could imagine Will taking his large alpha cock in his hand, and slowly pressing it into him. Pressing in slowly, listening to Hannibal tell him exactly how he wants it. 

Hannibal can imagine the desperate sounds coming from Will, the young alpha trying to stop himself from knotting him, the way his eyes would clench shut as he tries to control himself. Hannibal would get him off first, with his mouth. Letting Will fuck his mouth and massage his knot with skilled firm hands. The thought of being able to have Will’s alpha smell so close to him had Hannibal leaking more. He wanted to be surrounded by it, wanted it to fill his stomach. Wanted others to know who he belonged to, and to have Will’s pups in his womb. 

The thought made him groan, and take his cock in his hand. He tried to get off, rubbing the knot against his prostate pushing himself to orgasm but he wished it was bigger, wished it had somebody attached. Wished it had Will attached. 

He orgasmed again, his cock barely twitching this time. His hole clenching desperately around the knot inside of him, like it could get the artificial cock to come. Hannibal growled into his pillow, annoyed. No matter how many times he had come his heat would not abate, the waves just came stronger and stronger with no respite at all. Sliding the dildo out he felt uncomfortably empty, Hannibal sat up. His bedsheets silky and soft under his hand, the urge to nest rising along with his lust. 

His Omega brain was so overwhelmed. He wanted to be full of his mates seed, so full of it he was round with it. He couldn’t feel satisfied without that. 

Hannibal was so deep in his fantasy, that it took him a minute to notice his phone was ringing. He struggled to get out from between the thick blankets he’d gathered and piled on to his bed, struggled to sit up as his phone incessantly rang. If somebody was calling him it would have to be serious. He had given the school his notice of heat after all. 

Clicking the phone open, it took Hannibal a few moments before he could understand the voice on the other end. 

“Will Graham went into a rut. Hannibal, are you listening?” Alana’s voice was quiet on the phone. She sounded far away. Hannibal felt overheated and threw the blanket off himself. The dildo knotted inside him jarring against his position pulling a gasp from his lips. He carefully deflated the knot and eased it out, trying to focus more on what Alana was saying to him. Nausea came back full force without the knot. 

“Will went into a rut?” Hannibal’s voice sounded far away even to himself. Heat was a heavy thing, something that even weakened _his_ amazing self-control. His worry for Will, the thought of him in a rut so far away from him struck him hard enough to make him sit up. 

“He’s at a Rut Clinic right now… I can't let you see him, Hannibal…” Alana paused, Hannibal could only breathe heavily into the phone. “But I might be able to do something else. It’s unfair to let an imprinted pair suffer like this, separate. I can make a call and get you two on the phone with each other.” Alana sounded conflicted, but at her heart she could never see another suffer unnecessarily. 

“Alana, you are a blessing.” Hannibal felt his heart jump in his throat even at the thought of speaking to Will. He was disconcerted how little control he had over his excitement when it came to Will, but he couldn’t stop the way that his heart ached in his chest. 

“And, Hannibal,” Alana said warily, “I’m going to need some of your slick.”

\----------------------

The red light flashed and the damn buzzer rang in his ears, the overriding desire to destroy that sound took him. 

Will’s room was nothing but shredded bedding now, his rut had not waned over the two days he had been at the clinic, he was not aware of much anymore but the need to claim and fuck. The rut clinic team had been able to sedate him once, enough to change out his sheets, remove all furnishings and leave only a mattress and a newly slick covered mounting toy.

When Will had come round he was already atop the toy and knotted, his unconscious form having moved out of desire that ran deeper than the conscious mind.

This time, the light and buzzer had been used, and when it was switched off Will became aware that something had been placed in his room. He was like a wild animal, scenting his way over to the object, teeth bared at the unpleasant scent of a random alpha coming from it.

A phone had been placed just inside the door, Will looked at it for a moment before he heard just the faintest sound that bore him to his knees.

\------------------------

“Will?” Hannibal’s voice was soft over the phone. Will let out a long breath, the sound of it made Hannibal tense up. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Will next to him. His soft hands-on Hannibal’s body, the strength of him. Even in youth, he would be so strong. 

“Omega.” Will’s voice was deeper. He was obviously pretty far into his rut, and even the sound of his voice made Hannibal want to turn over and present. He felt himself become wet, something aching inside of him. “Where are you? Dr.Lecter...they gave me a fake. They tricked me. I’m sorry I wanted nobody but you.” 

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Will. I know, alpha.” The need to soothe his alpha overtook him, he should have been pleasing him. He should have his ass in the air and be filled to the brim with his knot and seed. “I’m right here.” Hannibal’s voice was soft, and he let out a purr. 

“Lecter,” was growled back at him, and Hannibal suddenly realised Will didn’t know his name. 

“My alpha, Will, please call me Hannibal, _please_ , say my name.” The answering name was almost lovingly whispered back through a voice that broke on the last syllable.

Will must have been on speakerphone because he could hear Will’s hand as he jacked himself off. Hannibal put himself on speakerphone so he could shift around and get his knees under him.

“Please…” Will’s voice was breathy over the phone. Hannibal moved, so he could present himself for the alpha. Just like Will deserved. _He deserves a good omega_. Hannibal whined again. 

“I want to be inside of you. I want….” Will’s heavy breathing was harsh over the phone. As Hannibal pressed three fingers inside of himself, he was so wet that the sound it made was obscene. It wasn’t enough, but nothing would be enough but the boy he was on the phone with. 

“Calm down Will. Do you have your hand around yourself?” 

“Yes yes…”

“I want you to slow down. Wrap your hand around your knot, and massage it for me.” Hannibal was desperate as he shoved his fingers inside of himself, rubbing at his prostate. Waiting for Will’s breath to slow down so he would know when he had calmed. 

“Does the rut toy smell of me, Alpha?” 

“Like you, like my desk, God, Hannibal you smell so good.” 

“Good, baby Alpha, go to me, I’m going to be with you right there, gonna make you feel so good, be so good for you.” Hannibal reached for his dildo while he soothed his alpha.

“See how I present for you, it’s all for you, Alpha, only you.” Hannibal said making his voice lilt with seduction, “I need to feel you lie over me, Alpha, can you do that?”

“Yes, yes I can, I am, you feel so good, I want to fuck you, omega, fill you up with my seed. You’ll look so good, round with my pups.” Will’s voice was dropping lower the longer he spoke.

Hannibal brought up his dildo and began to slide it between his thighs, dragging it through the slick between his cheeks. “Baby Alpha, take me, push into me,” Hannibal whined, pushing his dildo in as he spoke, “Slowly, Alpha, make me squirm for you, tease me.”

Will’s answering growls were enough for Hannibal to know the alpha was following his direction, Hannibal closed his eyes and he could see Will in all his beauty, slowing bearing down on him, his muscles tensing with restraint. 

“Mmm Alpha, you’re so big, you fill me so good,” Hannibal mewled, he was almost able to forget that it was just a dildo working in and out of him, he could almost feel the breaths he could hear brushing over his shoulder.

“Omega…I want, I need to knot you. Fill you up with my pups.” Will sounded strained, his voice filled Hannibal’s mind with desire. Hannibal wanted, more than he ever had, ever thought he would to be claimed, fucked and bred. 

“Yes, Yes Alpha, don’t hold on.” Hannibal was screaming now, thrusting his dildo hard inside himself, his little cock bouncing beneath him angry and red and ready to come. “I _need_ your knot.” He cried as he inflated the dildo and knotted himself.

The sounds Will made, feral, primal, choked out had Hannibal coming immediately again. He knew, could almost feel the moment Will planted his teeth into the neck of that damn toy. Hannibal thought in that moment that he might break down and sob, that should have been him under his alpha. 

He curled on his side burrowing deep into his nest trying desperately to recreate the weight on his back and began to purr into the phone. He was desperate but he wouldn’t do anything to hurt his alpha, if that meant pretending he was content then he would.

An answering purr came and Hannibal knew he had found his partner, his Alpha even in his own distress, so young and inexperienced but still he thought of more than just the claim. Hannibal curled around the sound, imagining the vibrations down his back and started to drift to sleep just as the phone was cut off.

He was left in his house, alone, with the dial tone taunting him. It was then he really did break down and sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now on Twitter! Please come and follow us, we are here for flailing and prompts and all the good stuff   
> Find us at [@FGfics](https://twitter.com/FGfics)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! xoxo Granty and Fishie 
> 
> Find us here: FGfics twitter

Hannibal crossed his legs. The suit he was wearing was toned down, he’d considered dressing up but decided it wouldn’t help the situation. Will’s father was running late, and Jack was sitting across from him silently looking over some papers. Jack’s silence was not what Hannibal was concerned about. 

He could smell Will when he had walked into the office. Knew the boy was near him. He hadn’t been able to see him or contact him since his heat. The week after his heat Hannibal had spent contacting his lawyer. He knew that they couldn’t take him to court and win, but he also knew that Will’s father had the right to talk to him. To split him and Will up. Jack had the right to fire him, which, again, was the least of his concerns. 

All of his worries were focused on Will. He didn’t smell happy, he wished he knew who Will was talking to right then. He felt himself start to panic at the thought of losing Will. He wanted to stand up and run and find him and run away with him. 

To stop his thoughts from running away Hannibal calmly checked his watch. He wondered how much of a mess of a man Will’s father must be to be late to the meeting about Hannibal’s ‘inappropriate’ action with his young son. 

When the man barged in, he was bigger than Hannibal had expected. An obvious alpha. Hannibal sat straighter, refusing to be seen as the weaker sex by this man. Someone who was standing in the way of him and his alpha. Hannibal couldn’t stop his mind from coming up with twelve ways to cook and eat him. 

“Are you him?” The man’s voice was accusing, and Hannibal had to fight the instinct to back down. This man was pathetic, there was no way that his Alpha voice would come close to working on Hannibal. How he’d fathered his mate Hannibal would never understand. 

~~ 

Will felt like he was going to throw up. His eyes were trained behind Alana’s head, avoiding her kind ones. She was saying something, but in the back of his mind, all he could smell was Hannibal. He was close. He was in distress, and it tore Will apart on the inside to know there was nothing he could do about it.

“...Will, are you listening to me?” Alana’s tone changed into something more serious and Will found himself looking up at her in shock. 

“Uhh, sorry, Dr. Bloom.” Will looked down at his shoes.

“I need you to listen to me and really take this in, ok? You are not at fault here.” Will looked up at her and saw the thing he feared most in her eyes - pity. He quickly looked away.

“Young Alpha’s are flooded with hormones and so many changes occur in such a short time that it feels like your knot is in charge and you are just along for the ride.” 

Will’s mouth opened, he was mortified.

“I was your age once too remember, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. But what I mean to say is, Hannibal, Dr. Lecter, he was the adult here. He took advantage of you and that was very wrong.” Alana paused to see if Will was truly taking it all in. The young Alpha looked enraged.

“He didn’t!” Will shouted, a growl followed as he felt the edges of his vision turn red for a moment. “Hannibal didn’t manipulate me, he’s my mate, my  _ true _ mate. It’s all of you that are fucking this whole thing up, keeping us apart, it’s torture.” Will was standing now, trying to use his whole height to his advantage, and it was probably good that Dr. Bloom was sitting down or he may have felt foolish.

“Please, Will, calm down for a moment, take a seat,” Alana’s voice was soft and steady. When Will complied she continued. “These feelings you’re having, those are coming after a forced rut, you’ll find, that now you’re back at school and Dr. Lecter is no longer around these feelings will disappear completely in a week or two.” 

“Hannibal won’t be around? Why? What have you done?” Will sounded panicked.

“Will, you have to understand, after a transgression like this, there is no possible way we can keep Dr. Lecter on as a teacher. Frankly, with this on his record, he will unlikely work in this field again. If he were an alpha he’d be going to jail, this was a serious issue, Will. I’m sorry.” 

Will tried his best not to growl when Dr. Bloom stopped talking, he just couldn’t understand how this had all gotten so turned around. Will wasn’t the victim he wasn’t used or hurt in this, well at least not until they refused to let him bond with his mate,  _ that _ had hurt like hell. And now they wanted to tear them apart even further, how would Will ever get to see his true mate again if they were firing him? 

He knew Hannibal was still in the building, could feel his presence pulling at his instincts, the hairs on the back of his neck stood erect ready for him to fight his way if necessary to his perfect, beautiful omega. 

~~

Hannibal was finding it difficult to listen to a word this insolent Alpha was saying, no,  _ spitting _ at him. Jack seemed content sitting back and letting Will’s father berate him, even allowing the brute to stick a finger in his face. Hannibal let it all wash over him, the ignorance of this man would not change fate.

He could feel Will near, at one point he swore he could hear his voice raised in anger and it was all he could do not to leap out of his chair and run to his Alpha to soothe and console him, to tell him everything would be ok. Hannibal knew it  _ would _ be ok, he felt that deep in his bones, it was just that he didn’t quite know how at this point. He didn’t worry though, his beautiful cunning Alpha would find away.

The meeting wrapped up with Hannibal receiving his letter of termination after Will’s father had left. Jack walked with him to escort Hannibal from the grounds. There would be no fond goodbye or letter of recommendation from his former boss, Hannibal wasn’t even permitted to collect his things from the staff room, instead, they had been boxed up without care and handed to him as he left Jack’s office. 

Hannibal was halfway across the carpark when he smelt Will. His back went rigid and a whine bubbled up in his chest, it took no more than a second to spot him. Their eyes met across the space, Will’s teeth were bared and his father was physically restraining him attempting to push him into their car. 

Jack seemed unsure what to do, proprietary said he should not put his hands on another omega, especially since he himself was happily mated, but on the other hand, the well-being of a student was in danger.

Hannibal sighed, he knew running over there would end up hurting his alpha more than the moment of contact would soothe. This wasn’t their time and it killed him to do nothing. He didn’t break eye contact though, Will’s eyes were flaring red and tears streamed down his face. Hannibal felt his heartbreaking and he couldn’t stop the omegan whine that would no doubt be ringing in his mates ears.

Across the carpark, Hannibal knocked his head to the side stretching out his neck in presentation as he mouthed the words “Alpha. Soon.” He could bear it no more after that and broke the contact to run to his car before he lost what little control was left to him. 

~~~

  
  


Will felt his back go rigid when he saw Hannibal mouth those words. The chasm fell open between them and Will could do nothing to make that space disappear. As he watched Hannibal run he almost choked on the need to chase after him, to bring him back to where he would be safe - in his arms. His omega was running from him, it was so very wrong, and everything in Will wanted to chase him down and bite him. Keep him close and kill anybody who dared to get in between them. 

His father’s hold on him was iron clad and the more he tried to escape the tighter his grip became. Distantly he thought how his father had never in Will’s whole life fought so hard for him, how typical it was that he now fought against Will’s actual needs. 

He was tossed into the car and held in place as a seatbelt was affixed, even though he’s shaking with rage his father could still subdue him. Will could feel his cheeks flush so hot at his inability to be the alpha his mate needed him to be. 

Once his father is in the car, he turned in his seat to pat his knee. Will could feel its warmth, only vaguely, beneath the sea of violence that skimmed freely under his skin. His thoughts turn to tearing into that hand and ripping it off with his teeth. But as he sat enclosed in this metal tin can his father and all his nauseating words of “wisdom” faded into the background of his mind, the only thought remaining to him was how long it would take his father to fall asleep tonight so he could run away. 

When they got home, Will’s anger and drive had simmered to a dull ache in his heart. He went straight to his room, no more than a cupboard with a bed, but his own space. Their trailer was small, and he could still hear his father moving around in the living room. 

He stared around at the pathetic space he called his room, it was sparse, the only decoration a picture of his mother, a few flies he’d tied and a small collection of “treasures” Will had found and decided to polish and keep. He started packing a bag before he decided it was pointless. He tucked the photograph of his mother into his wallet, he didn’t need to take anything else with him. He just needed to leave. 

He had to find his omega. 

Will got as far as the living room before his father was standing in front of him blocking his way. They were of similar heights already, but his father was strong from working on the boatyards, whereas Will was still all long limbs, wiry but still growing. Will knew he was faster though and had no doubt that he could get around him. 

“Willy, you gotta go back to your room. The doctor said this would pass.” His father’s breath was already tinged with whiskey. 

Will felt himself grimace, he was clueless, they all were. They had no idea what it felt like to have a true mate, and Will had no patience to explain it to them. 

“It’s not going to pass, Dad. I need…” Will’s patience was frayed, he looked frantically from his father to the door. 

“I have to go. Now.” Will screamed.

He shoved hard at his father trying to knock him off balance and slip past, however he seemed one step ahead. Instead of tripping he used Will’s momentum to tip him forward and attempted to grab his son's arms. Will dropped his shoulder and twisted just enough to avoid being completely overwhelmed and raised his fist to punch his father in the kidney.

Will thought for a moment he was free, and found himself only a step away from the door. His father was wheezing behind him, as Will reached out for the handle with one hand his other was suddenly gripped tight.

Will swung back to his father another punch flying from him, only to be brushed aside. His teeth were bared and the edges of his vision shone red when he felt the punch connect with his cheekbone. The world went quiet for a moment and Will felt himself slide down a wall. He shook his head and opened his eyes. His father was still now, his face gone pale. He was saying something but all Will could hear was the sound of his heartbeat in his ears.

He growled, and looked directly into his father's eyes for the first time in a long long while. With vision turned completely red he charged, fast and low. His shoulder connected with his father’s stomach, Will could feel the air punched out of him, then he heard something hard and solid hit the wall. He’d knocked his father out. Will sniffed the air - still alive - then turned and grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

~~~

Will was halfway through the woods before he came back to himself. The smell of blood and sweat were sharp on his tongue when he stopped to make a plan. A wipe of his hand under his nose revealed the blood, he gently touched his nose to find it broken. No pain came though, so he moved on. 

He had to find Hannibal, but now he was free he realised he had no idea where to go. Hands searched his pockets and came free with a small strip of white fabric, Will lifted this to his nose. 

Hannibal, his very essence, however faded was still attached to the scrap he had managed to keep after rut clinic. Synapses fired off in his brain until there was nothing but his mate. 

Will was running again, hunting, tracking, getting closer and closer to his Omega.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening! Our boys find each other and, well let the good times roll.
> 
> As always, since we are all along for this ride together even we don't know exactly where this is going so tags are added with each update.

“Will?” Hannibal couldn’t help the shock in his voice. There was his true mate, just standing on his porch. Will looked a mess, but Hannibal was sure he had never seen anybody so beautiful. They stood staring at each other, the moments bleeding into each other as neither knew what to do.

Of course, the need to touch was overwhelming but given the ability to openly soak each other in, for once uninterrupted, took over. Hannibal was the first to break the tension, by grabbing Will by his jacket and pulling him into the house.

He slammed the door shut behind them and pushed the Alpha into the door. Hannibal’s nose went straight to his neck, breathing in his scent as deeply as he could. “Alpha.” His chest rumbled with something close to a purr. Will’s hands were tight on his waist, keeping him close. He sucked on Will’s neck, right where his mating mark would be. Will growled, his own mouth on Hannibal’s neck, letting his teeth pierce Hannibal lightly, not enough to mate but enough for Hannibal to start to get wet.

Will moaned at the scent, he began to harden in response. He ground up into Hannibal and moaned when he felt Hannibal’s omegas cock against his. It was small and curved slightly so that Will could feel just how hard Hannibal was through his pants.

Hannibal moaned, and pulled back. Will couldn’t help but growl and reach for him, his hands so tight where they gripped Hannibal, tight enough to bruise him as Will tried to keep him in place.

Hannibal purred into Will’s hair as he rubbed his scent glands over Will’s face, trying to soothe the Alpha. He brought his hands down to Will’s pants startling the alpha by unzipping him quickly and bringing Will’s cock out. His hands were soft on Will, he leaned forward so they were forehead to forehead sharing breath.

Hannibal nipped at Will’s lips, “I want you to watch, Alpha,”

“God, Hannibal, this is too much, I need you,” Will shuddered as he took in the sight of Hannibal’s delicate hands wrapped around his cock. Will hadn’t thought it to be true but as he watched he saw himself grow impossibly larger in his mates hands. Alphas were said to grow larger around their mates so they could satisfy and fill them completely and any worry Will had of being too young and undeveloped was wiped from his brain.

In fact, most everything was wiped from his brain as his beautiful omega slowly slid to his knees and nestled his face into his groin, rubbing his nose where the Alpha scented strong. Hannibal couldn’t stop the purr now, a continual rumble in his chest that vibrated through his very core. He was leaking slick and needed his mate to take him so badly he thought he’d break. But Hannibal also realized that there was no way his Alpha had come here with permission.

The black bruise blooming across his face and the scent of blood on him was evidence enough he’d left home on bad terms and Hannibal feared this would be the first place they would look for him. They had to be quick and knotting your mate for the first time would leave them tied together for hours.

Hannibal already had a go-bag ready, his affairs here were in order they could leave and be undetectable in a matter of hours, but still, they both needed something to satisfy and keep them steady for the run.

Hannibal looked up at his Alpha, his eyes had shifted to red but he still leaned back against the door with gentle hands scraping fingernails through Hannibal’s hair. He took his first gentle lick at the tip of Will’s cock, the first chance he’d had to taste his Alpha and the taste made him whine, his eyes shut in ecstasy as his back arched.

“Omega.” Will growled, the word a command as well as a compliment.

Hannibal smiled at the sound on Will’s lips, licking another long line up the underside of his cock, from his rapidly forming knot to the head then smoothly placed it between his lips and swallowed Will down.

The sounds Will made sent shivers down Hannibal’s back, he was leaking slick like he was in heat and his omega cock was hot and impossibly hard trapped in his slacks. Hannibal’s hands wrapped around Will’s knot, massaging it as it continued to inflate. His tongue vibrating with his purrs sent shockwaves through the inexperienced Alpha’s cock so Will had to do his best not to buckle at the knees.

Hannibal could feel Will’s hands tighten in his hair and his knot stretch ever wider beneath his hands, his Alpha was about to spill and Hannibal didn’t want to lose a drop. He swallowed his alpha down, his lips and nose bumping the very edge of Will’s knot. Hannibal looked up then, tears leaking from his eyes and conveyed his absolute love and dedication to his Alpha through his look as Will started to come down his throat.

Hannibal kept swallowing, the contractions of his throat milking the alpha of all he had. Will growled low and loud as another load was pulled from him by Hannibal’s beautiful mouth and skilled hands, “Hannibal, omega, please, I need you, need to scent you,” His fingers became more urgent and needy in his hair.

Hannibal pulled off of Will’s cock but didn’t release his hold on his knot. Will pulled him up desperately burrowing his nose into Hannibal’s neck and licking over his scent glands. Hannibal continued to massage Will’s knot, and as he milked another load from him he slipped his cock under his own shirt and cried out when the seed hit his skin.

“Alpha, yours,” Hannibal moaned, finally slipping his arms around Will’s neck and smashing their lips together, “God,” he gasped between frantic kisses, “taste so good, Alpha.”

Will pulled back a fraction to hold Hannibal’s face between his hands, “Omega, what about you? Can I, uh,” Will looked down between them pointedly, “Make it good for you too?”

Hannibal laughed, and kissed his Alpha again. “Baby Alpha, I came the moment your seed touched my tongue,” He leaned in and licked up Will’s neck, “Came in my pants like, well like a teenager. You make me young again.”

It was Will’s turn to laugh then, and turn a bright shade of red, he tried to hide his face but Hannibal just pulled him closer so he could rub his scent all over him.

“We can’t stay here, Alpha.” Hannibal whispered into Will’s neck, “This will be the first place they look for you,”

Will’s whine was heartbreaking and Hannibal had to kiss the sound from his lips. “I have a plan, baby, don’t cry. Come on, grab that bag for me, you didn’t bring anything?” Hannibal asked while pulling his coat on and grabbing his car keys.

“No, I fought with dad and then I just , I had to get to you, don’t need nothing from home, just you, Omega, you’re my home.” Will picked up the bag and trailed behind Hannibal as he followed him to the garage.

“Just us, Alpha, that’s all we need.” Hannibal slipped into the driving seat of an old, beat up pick up truck.

“Where are we going, Hannibal?” Will said, suddenly sounding his age, unsure and quiet.

“Somewhere safe, Alpha.” Hannibal replied, picking up Will’s hand to place on his thigh as he drove.

~~~~~

The tension in the car was palpable, both Alpha and Omega somewhat settled now they could share each other's scents, but without bonding and the strain from all the weeks of being forced apart, it was all starting to wear on them as they drove up a lonely cliff drive.

“Almost here, Alpha.” Hannibal almost whined through the musk that filled the truck's cab.

Will had been growling for the last twenty minutes almost inaudible over the rumble of the car's engine, but enough that Hannibal felt highly strung and about to lose all control if they didn’t arrive soon.

Thankfully as they turned a corner the house came into view. Lit up against the night sky, the wall of glass windows shone out like a lighthouse to the couple, finally safe, finally home.

As soon as Hannibal shifted the truck into park Will was out the door and pulling Hannibal’s open with enough force to almost unhinge the thing. Will’s eyes had bled out, totally red and shone bright in the night.

“Alpha,” Hannibal purred, not afraid but unsure if Will could hear him in this state. “Let me open up first.” Hannibal fumbled for the keys.

Will pulled him from the car, a hand at his nape the other wrapped around Hannibal’s waist. Will’s alpha strength was still developing but Hannibal found he was unable to resist even if he could, why would he want to.

The Alpha was snarling into Hannibal’s ear, hot breath filling his senses when he pushed the omegas face and chest into the closest window.

“Mine, my mate, mine, my omega,” Will snarled over and over, mouthing over Hannibal’s neck right where a mating bite would lie.

“Yes, Alpha, yours all yours.” Hannibal mewled.

Will’s hands fumbled at Hannibal’s pants, inexperience, need and hormones making the task more complicated than it should be. Hannibal arched his back, making room to move his hands down and unfasten his belt, the rest tore away moments later. The cool night air made him shudder, ass and thighs wet with slick.

The scent of willing omega flooded the space between them, Will’s growl growing louder and more urgent. The alpha was rutting up against Hannibal’s ass, the rough fabric of his pants chafing the sensitive skin near Hannibal’s entrance.

“Alpha, baby Alpha, need you, please. Come on Alpha, give me your cock.” Hannibal whined, encouraging Will. The poor alpha was completely lost to his instincts for their first time. Hannibal needed Will just as much, but knew they would not be mating here, no matter what, Hannibal would make that something his beautiful Alpha would remember forever.

Hannibal turned in Will’s hold, and was met with a snarl and teeth, “Easy, baby, I’m just going to make this easier for you, Alpha.” Will reacted with a growl and went back to mouthing and licking Hannibal’s neck. It was driving Hannibal crazy, the way his alpha wanted to be all over him, rutting, mouthing, hands roaming and “Ahh yes alpha, use your fingers,” Will’s hands slipped to his ass and he was urgently slipping two fingers around his rim.

Will’s fingers dipped into Hannibal seeking heat and the slick at his source. Hannibal purred into his Alpha’s mouth, nipped at his lip and arched into his hold. He reached down to Will’s pants and undid the buttons to shove them down the alpha’s thighs. Will reacted to this, drawing his concentration away from Hannibal’s mouth to look him in the eyes. Hannibal smiled at his Alpha, he took hold of his arm pulling his fingers from within him and guided Will’s hand to his mouth.

“Taste me, Alpha.” Hannibal said as Will opened his mouth and licked the slick from his fingers.

Hannibal turned in Will’s arms again, arching his back and pressing his ass up into Will’s erection, “I’m ready, Alpha, fill me up, baby.” Hannibal purred.

Will’s reaction was swift and aggressive, he pushed Hannibal between the shoulder blades pinning him in place. His growl was back as he rutted without grace between Hannibal’s thighs trying to catch on his rim. Hannibal could hardly move but he managed to slip one hand behind him to guide Will’s cock to his hole.

When Will caught, he pushed in hard and fast. Hannibal groaned, the feeling of being full so sudden it mingled on the edge of pain and pleasure. Will must have picked up the scent of pain in his omega as he immediately caught his mouth and teeth at Hannibal’s neck trying to settle him.

Hannibal mewled urging his Alpha on, Will’s rhythm was unsteady, stuttering fast and Hannibal knew he wouldn't last long. As much as he wanted, needed to be knotted, the front steps of the house were not an ideal place to be tied together.

Hannibal pulled all of his self control together, ignoring the ache in his heart that knew his mate was so close and they were still not bonded. He pushed that aside and used his advantage over the stuttering young alpha to spin and drop to his knees.

Will cried out his teeth bared, panic and rage battled his features until Hannibal crooned, “Come on my face, Alpha.”

Will’s sight focused on Hannibal, their eyes connecting a moment before Will lost control and shot his load over Hannibal’s face.

Hannibal massaged Will’s knot milking out more and more, pushing his cock between his lips, licking, lapping, bathing in his alpha’s come until Will’s knees gave way and Hannibal was left with a lap full of beautiful overcome alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you love this! We absolutely adore hearing from you!
> 
> If you want to find us we are on Twitter [Here](https://twitter.com/FGfics)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IT'S HAPPENING!!!

Hannibal was determined to spoil Will. Once they had made it inside, Hannibal wearing Will’s seed like a mark of honour he had set about preparing everything for what they were both waiting for.

“I just want to make this so perfect for you, Will, for us.” Hannibal said, Will’s face clasped between his hands. Will looked tired and the weight of the last few hours seemed to be weighing on the young Alpha’s shoulders. 

Hannibal kissed him softly, before pulling away and petting through Will’s hair. His sweet baby Alpha was so tired. He would need rest before they could mate. He kissed Will’s neck, making Will growl and curl his fingers into Hannibal’s shirt. “Come on. Let’s take a bath. Then I’ll prepare everything for us. 

The house was quiet and dark. Hannibal turned on the lights as they walked through the house. Walking into the large bathroom, Will curled close to him. Wrapped both of his arms tightly around Hannibal’s middle and took deep breathes, breathing him in. 

“Just a moment, please, Hannibal.” Will whispered as he continued to hold onto his Omega tight. “I want to make sure this is real.”

Hannibal kissed Will’s head, letting the curls tickle his nose. He needed the time too, everything they’d been through until this point had been pulled from pain and need. Now they had each other with none of that noise, it felt almost too good to be true.

Finally, Hannibal pulled away, Will huffed a laugh but let him go. Hannibal began to fill the big tub, selecting some oils to add to the water. He turned to Will who was following his every move with his eyes. 

“Alpha, would you help me get undressed?” He asked.

Will’s intake of breath was telling. His pupils dilated and he took his hand to run his thumb over Hannibal’s lips. “It would be an honour,” Will replied. Hannibal smiled at him gently, his eyes trained on Will. 

Wills fingers trailed down from his lips to the buttons on his shirt. His hands shook slightly, nervous. Hannibal stood still, let Will do it at his own pace. Hannibal was patient. Had all the patience in the world for his Alpha. Will undid the buttons slowly letting his finger run down the fuzzy chest that he found there. 

Will pulled the shirt from his shoulders, and let his fingers roam free over Hannibal’s chest. He trailed his fingers over Hannibal’s nipples, made them harden. Hannibal moaned, his hands coming to grip Will’s thin hips. 

“Let me take care of you, Omega.” Will’s voice was soft, and he waited for Hannibal to let go of him before he started undoing Hannibal’s pants. Will dropped to his knees and pulled Hannibal’s pants down. Dark red panties covered Hannibal’s small cock. Will pressed his face against it, growling possessively in his throat. Hannibal’s hand went to his curls holding him close and he let out a low whine. 

“You are so beautiful, omega, _my_ , beautiful omega.” Will mumbled against Hannibal’s erection.

Will’s arms come up, dragging soft fingers up the back of Hannibal’s thighs to land on the plump globes of his ass. His fingers slipped below the waist band and slowly every so slowly pulled the panties down to reveal Hannibal’s small Omega cock.

Hannibal holds his breath, captivated by Will kneeling at his feet. He keeps petting his hands through his hair, but does nothing to lead Will in any direction. So when Will licked a line up his cock Hannibal almost doubled over, the sensation running through his whole body. 

“Alpha,” He gasped, as Will continued to explore his cock. 

He was enthusiastic in his inexperience, placing little kitten licks to the head then letting it push past his lush lips and lay on his tongue. Will’s hands held fast to Hannibal’s ass as he started to bob his head up and down, testing out pressure and suction, anything that pulled those sinful noises from his Omega.

Hannibal’s hands were tight in his hair, and his hips wanted to thrust up with every soft move of Will’s mouth. He can’t help the noises that come out of his mouth, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Will took him fully in his mouth easily, swallowed around Hannibal. Hannibal wished he had something inside of him, wanted to feel his Alpha in him filling him up. 

“My sweet, Alpha, taking such good care of me.” Hannibal whispered it as he tugged on Will’s hair. He wanted to see Will’s teeth, wanted the Alpha to claim him and make him his own. Will growled deep in his throat, something that Hannibal felt all the way up his cock. He can’t stop himself from coming then, the suddenness of it enough for him to lose his balance and slide down onto the bathroom floor. 

Hannibal was the first to break the silence, laughing as he licked his way into Will’s mouth. “How about that bath?” He laughed, pulling Will up with him and taking his hand when Will stepped into the hot water first. 

They settled in together as if they had been doing it for years, Hannibal lay his back up against Will’s slim chest, his legs caged him in on each side. They didn’t talk as they bathed, Will taking the sponge and gently washing Hannibal, massaging shampoo into his hair and ever so gently washing the suds away. 

“I was supposed to spoil you, Alpha. How did we end up like this?” Hannibal mused, a smile pulling at his lips. 

“We have forever for you to spoil me. I’ve dreamed about touching you, Hannibal, for so long. You don’t even know. Let me have this.” Will’s words were so strong, much lay heavy in the space between the words. 

Hannibal twisted in Will’s hold to face him, chest to chest he lay his head on Will’s and sighed. “Believe me, Will, I know.” Hannibal replied. Happy to soak in his Alpha’s scent and warmth, safe in their silence. 

~~~~~~

Hannibal and Will changed separately. Hannibal led Will to a fully stocked wardrobe and left him to it. He had something he wanted to remain a surprise to his Alpha.

They met in the kitchen, Hannibal had poured two glasses of red wine for them and lifted the glass out to Will when he walked in. Will took the glass then wrapped his hands around Hannibal’s waist. 

He looked young in the dimmed kitchen light, his sweater a little too big, the jeans he picked hung low on his hips. Hannibal had never been so in love with a sight as he was now. 

“I want to be so good for you, Will. You deserve the world, I plan to give it to you.” Hannibal said as he slipped out of Will’s hold and started to prepare a simple spread for them to share. 

“Just being with you, Hannibal, that’s all I need.” Will said, he helped Hannibal place the meats and antipasto onto a large platter.

“Come, let’s eat in the living room.” Hannibal prompted, picking up the wine and platter and ushering Will into the room that looked out onto the cliffs and ocean, black with night now, but a stunning view when the sun was up.

They settled into a loveseat, staring at their reflections in the windows and feeding each other small bites of food, laughing together, sipping wine and discovering new things with every moment.

It was Will that pushed the plate aside and knocked Hannibal back into the couch so he could straddle his lap. 

“Greedy, Alpha,” Hannibal laughed into Will’s eager lips. “Sweet, baby Alpha.” Hannibal whispered as he kissed him. His hands went to Will hips and gripped them, and whined as Will pressed clumsy to his mouth. 

Hannibal felt the want coming off of Will in waves. Will ground his hips down, his other hand tugging off Hannibal's shirt. Will moved to his neck, mouthed desperately where a mating mark would go. Hannibal whined, his hands tightened on Will’s hips enough to mark. 

“I need you, I need to mate you. Omega, please.” Will’s voice shook with need and desire. 

Hannibal pulled away reluctantly and pushed Will to stand, “Not here, baby Alpha. Let’s go to the bedroom.” He held out his hand for Will to pull him up and led them both to their room.

Once there, Will’s hands were on him. His hands trailed up and down Hannibal's sides, tugging at the buttons on his shirt trying to get them undone. Hannibal pulled back so he could help Will undo his buttons, but whined at the loss of Will’s mouth on his. 

“Let me see you, Omega.” Will’s voice was low as he unbuttoned Hannibal’s pants, all but ripping his pants off as he tried to get down his legs. Hannibal lets his shirt fall to the floor, and couldn’t help the smile that went across his face as Will looked at him in his panties and matching stockings. The light blue, the lace on his thighs. Will all but ripped his pants away, dropped to his knees and felt up Hannibal’s legs. Hannibal moved back to the bed, letting Will crawl to him. 

Hannibal sat himself on the bed as Will rubbed himself up and down his lace-covered legs. 

“You like what you see, Alpha?” Hannibal purred.

“God, Hannibal, I could eat you up.” Will replied as he licked his way up one of Hannibal’s legs. He pushed Hannibal back with a hand on his chest and crawled onto the bed and between Hannibal's legs. 

Will’s eyes were flooded with red and his scent was firing off intoxicating Alpha arousal. Hannibal spread his legs wider as slick pulsed from his hole in response to his Alpha’s pheromones.

Will’s hands gripped harshly at Hannibal’s thighs as he licked a line from his entrance to his cock, the sensation through lace made Hannibal moan. He tried to clench his thighs together but Will was too strong, he growled and nipped at Hannibal’s inner thigh at the protest then pulled his panties aside and started to eat him out at his source. 

“Oh oh, baby Alpha,” Hannibal moaned, every nerve ending alight with desire and need. “Please, I won’t last.” That didn’t put off Will like Hannibal thought it would, and the Alpha started eating him out with twice the fervor. Hannibal started to shake, and he gripped Will’s hair tightly holding him in place as he started to come. Will growled, and Hannibal couldn’t help the Omegan noise he made in return. He needed Will inside of him now. 

“Will…” He tugged Will up by his hair, wrapping both legs around him and moaned as he felt the Alpha’s cock against his entrance. “I need you now, Alpha.” 

Will moaned when his cock slid against Hannibal’s slicked hole, his cheeks flushed and he looked away from Hannibal. 

Hannibal took Will’s face in his hands “Baby Alpha, if you’re not ready?” Hannibal said, his thumbs rubbing over Will’s cheekbones urging the Alpha to look him in the eye.

“It’s not that,” Will replied, “This, you, you’re beautiful, I don’t know how I got so lucky?” Will trembled in Hannibal’s hold. 

“It’s me that got lucky, baby.” Hannibal soothed and kissed Will to stop his protests.

Hannibal raised his hips slightly, Will’s cock head catching on his rim. The Alpha gasped, eyes turning red again, a growl in his chest. “That’s it, baby, make me yours.” Hannibal whispered into the space between them. 

Will reared up lifting Hannibal’s hips as he did so and sunk into him until they were as close and as deep as two people could be. Hannibal arched his back gracefully and moaned, his cocklet twitching and starting to fill again where it was still trapped between lace.

Hannibal wrapped his legs around Will’s thin hips, held him in close to him. Will paused when he bottomed out, scared he was going to knot too soon. 

“It’s so much, Omega,” Will panted, “I don’t know how long,”

Hannibal kissed him and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Alpha, it’s everything, everything I ever wanted for us, for you.” he ran his hands down Will’s back and captured his round ass in his hands. “Fuck me, Alpha.” Hannibal moaned in encouragement.

Will moved then, experimentally pulling almost all the way out then slamming back in, sweat beaded at his forehead as he scrunched his eyes shut in concentration. 

Hannibal couldn’t keep quiet, the way Will filled him up, hitting him exactly where he needed it, however inexperienced the Alpha was, he was truly built for Hannibal and having him fuck him like this was everything he wanted and more.

Hannibal could feel Will’s knot start to press at his rim, they weren’t going to last long, but they had their whole lives to stretch out before them. Right now they both needed this, they needed to be connected body and soul. 

“Open your eyes, Alpha.” Hannibal commanded, he stretched out his arm to pull Will in for a searing kiss. “I’m ready, baby, make me yours.” 

Will growled in reply thrusting harder, his eyes locked on Hannibal’s. His teeth were bared ready to bite. Hannibal kept his eye on Will as he offered him his neck, Will's eyes going a shade darker as he looked at him. 

He was slow, pressed a kiss to Hannibal's neck, Hannibal tightened around him, letting out a whine. Will growled, deep this time. His hips jerked quickly into Hannibal, made the bed shake with the force. Hannibal knew his sweet alpha wasn’t going to last long, but the feel of Will’s knot starting to expand inside of him still shocked him. His eyes rolled back in his head as Will hit that perfect spot inside of him. 

His cock was perfect, his knot was perfect. Just like they were made for him. 

Will was quick as he bit into Hannibal’s neck after his knot popped. Hannibal came with the first pierce of his teeth. Hannibal bit him back, biting hard enough into his alpha that blood bubbled up into his mouth. Neither of them felt the pain of the bite as they rode out the pleasure of their mating. 

Hannibal had never felt anything like it before, the pure bliss he felt. His true mate. It was nothing like he expected but so much more. 

“Alpha, my alpha,” Hannibal crooned as he licked at his mating mark on Will’s neck. 

Will was shaking, as he released another load into Hannibal, he was lost on the endorphins, still worrying his teeth at Hannibal’s neck. “Mine,” was all he murmured as they lay tied together in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love to hear what you think!!   
> You can come find us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FGfics)


	7. Chapter 7

When Will woke up the next morning, he was on top of Hannibal, his cock still inside of him. He groaned and pulled out. 

Hannibal was fast asleep, and Will couldn’t stop himself from touching his cheekbones. His omega was so perfect, and relaxed in his sleep. Will had never seen him like this before. 

The thought that a few months ago, Hannibal was just his teacher. How fast time had moved over the last few months was insane. Will kissed Hannibal’s head, smiled to himself when Hannibal started to wake up. 

His mate was sweet. 

“Good morning, Alpha.” Hannibal kissed Will, and he couldn’t help but sink happily into the kiss. Will almost ended up on top of him, scrambling to get as close as possible to his Omega. Hannibal laughed at his enthusiasm but pulled him closer all the same. 

“Mmm, slept so well last night, _mate_.” Hannibal murmured into Will’s hair. He tickled his fingers along his mating bite and felt Will’s cock stir with interest. “Want to wake up like this for the rest of my life.” 

Will growled mouthing at Hannibal’s neck, “Mine,” was all he said as he let his hands roam freely over his Omega’s body. Hannibal just lay back and basked in his mates attention.

It was a perfect morning, the sunlight streamed in through the open windows. Their combined scent had filled the room overnight and Will felt more whole than he had in his entire life. He was free to touch and taste and fuck his mate as much as Hannibal would allow and that gave him a deep sense of contentment.

His cock hardened between them as Will made his way over Hannibal’s sensitive chest with lips and fingers. The noises he made at just the lightest of touches drove Will mad. The scent of fresh slick filled his nose and pushed him to focus his whole attention on the dusting of hair and peaked nubs.

“You could make me come from this alone, baby Alpha.” Hannibal gasped.

That seemed to make Will crazy and he rutted himself against Hannibal’s thigh while nipping and licking at his nipples. With a careful twist of Hannibal’s hips, Will’s cock slid between his thighs and the groan that elicited from the Alpha was music to Hannibal’s ears.

“Please, Alpha, I need you,” Hannibal whined.

“I want to watch you come first. Touch yourself for me, Omega.” 

Hannibal’s moan vibrated through Will’s body as he pushed himself up, settling on his knees between Hannibal’s legs and taking his own cock in his hand. “Now,” he growled and watched the full-body shiver flow over his mate.

Hannibal moved a hand between his legs gathering slick and ran it softly over his cock, his other hand continued the work Will had been doing, pinching and teasing his nipples. They were peaked and sensitive under his fingertips and he couldn’t help but moan. His hole was empty, and he ached for his Alpha. Hannibal pulled back his foreskin, gathering the precum that was there. 

“Alpha…” He jerked himself off slowly, he wanted his Alpha to have the full show. Will’s hands came up to grip his thighs, his fingers dug in deep. His eyes were trained on Hannibal’s hands as he worked himself over. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Will’s voice was choked, the smell of Hannibal’s slick in the air drove him insane. “My beautiful mate. I want to see you filled with my pups.” Hannibal groaned, his hand moved over himself faster. Hannibal pinched his nipple harder, making his cock jump in his hand. 

Will’s hands traveled up from his thighs to his stomach, fixating on it. 

“I’m so empty, Will.” Hannibal whined lowly. “I need you inside of me.” Hannibal thrust his hips up, tried to tempt his Alpha.

“I need you to come for me first.” Will grinned at him, teeth sharp. Hannibal moaned. 

“Come for me, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal’s body arched up, trying to clench on something that wasn’t there. His omega cock jerked in his hands, spurting out its small load. His slick was so heavy between his cheeks, he was sure it was staining the sheets. 

Hannibal reached for Will, whining desperately. “Will, Alpha, Please.” 

Will leaned in, pumping his own cock a few times, and instead of hovering over Hannibal as his mate wanted, he leaned in and licked up Hannibal’s come. Hannibal arched off the bed, the thought of his alpha tasting him like that enough to make his cock twitch.

Will moved up Hannibal’s body smiling down at Hannibal with a wicked glint in his eyes. He kissed his mate and shared his seed with him, something so filthy that Hannibal’s mind whited out for a moment. 

His innocent Alpha was certainly not so innocent now.

Will chuckled when Hannibal’s eyes rolled back in his head, then thrust into his heat without preamble. They both groaned at that, Will no longer able to hold onto bravado as the heat and feel of his mate pulsing and clenching around his cock drove him crazy. 

Will thrust with no rhythm, his desperation for his omega showed with every jerk of his hips. Hannibal was so wet and soft. Will was sure in that moment, that nobody else would ever mean as much to him as his sweet omega did. He would do anything for him. 

Hannibal moved away, and Will growled holding on tighter to his hips. 

“Shh, Alpha. Let me get on top.” Hannibal moved them so that he was on top, and he sat on Will’s lap. It took a quick second for Will to be back inside of him. 

Hannibal rode him quick, his hips pistoned. His Omega cock jumped between his legs with every thrust, and Will couldn’t keep his hands off of him. He slid his hands up Hannibal’s chest, pinched, and played with his nipples as Hannibal started to tighten around him. Will’s knot was getting bigger and Hannibal found he didn’t want to draw this out, he was as insatiable as his mate was.

Hannibal pushed himself down onto Will’s knot, the Alpha gasped and sat himself up to hold Hannibal to his chest as he ground down onto him. It took only a few more abortive thrusts up into Hannibal’s heat for Will’s knot to fully pop and for him to flood his Omega with his seed. 

Hannibal’s head fell back exposing the line of his throat, Will held him in place, strong hands at his back and neck. Will nibbled at Hannibal’s throat when his omega came and squeezed so very hard around his knot Will was unable to control himself, biting into the mating mark again flooding his mouth with blood and coming inside his omega again.

Hannibal chuckled when he came back to himself pulling himself away from Will’s chest to rub his stomach, “Look how much you fill me, Alpha.” 

Will cried out, the sight pulling another load of come from him, Hannibal’s stomach bulged with his seed and his eyes shifted to red for a moment before he collapsed to the bed pulling Hannibal down with him. The movement tugged Will’s knot at Hannibal’s hole and they both groaned before Hannibal was able to settle himself comfortably over his Alpha’s chest and they drifted off to sleep.

~~~ 

Will woke up a few hours later. He was alone in the bed, but he could smell Hannibal not far off. He could smell him with a mix of food, and it made him smile softly to himself. His sweet omega. 

Will grabbed the sheet from the bed to cover himself as he walked into the kitchen. Hannibal looked at him, eyes crinkling as he smiled at him. 

“It smells wonderful.” 

Will walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s middle. Hannibal still smelled like Will, and Will bet if he reached between Hannibal’s legs his come would drip out of him. The thought had Will half hard. 

“We need our energy.” Hannibal chuckled.

Will nodded in agreement, as he reached around him and grabbed for the sausages Hannibal was cooking out of the pan and stuck it in his mouth. Hannibal shook his head, a fond look in his eyes. “Go set the table, I’ll bring out the food.” Will grinned at him and kissed Hannibal’s naked shoulder. 

He set the table then snuck back to the bedroom and dressed in one of Hannibal’s shirts and boxer shorts. When he came out, food already waiting on the table, he savored the look in his mates eyes when he took in what Will was wearing. The shirt fit a little large for now, but Hannibal could tell it would be snug very soon. His beautiful Alpha would be filling out this year, coming into his own.

Dinner was a quiet affair, lots of lingering looks, and happy noises of comfort and pleasure. The food was delicious and Will thought perhaps everything Hannibal touched turned into the purest delights.

After clearing away the plates and working in perfect tandem washing and drying the dishes, Will sighed, “Let’s watch a movie,” he said as he pulled Hannibal into him, nuzzling at his neck. “I want to hold you.”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will, swaying in his embrace and let out a purr. “Perfect idea,” He agreed, walking them backwards toward the couch and falling onto Will when the alpha collapsed.

Hannibal laid back, letting Will settle on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Will and purred deeply. He had never felt this happy. 

He let Will pick the movie, he couldn’t care less about what was played. The only thing Hannibal cared about was that his Alpha was in his arms. He pressed his nose into Will’s hair and just let them exist. 

Will felt warm, and comforted so close to his omega. He could almost fall asleep in his arms. Hannibal’s hands trailed up and down his body, made him feel like his skin was on fire. 

Hannibal curled his hand in Will’s hair, and pet him. Will lets out a pleased purring sound in return. They didn’t talk much while the movie played, but neither really paid it much attention, to caught up in each other’s scents and touch. 

Hannibal tensed up, his hand grabbed onto Will’s, his other holding Will tightly to him. 

“I’m so sorry.” Hannibal whimpered.

Will looked up at him confused, his eyes shining. 

The smell hit him. People were outside. 

“I promise, we won’t be split up forever.” Hannibal said, stealing a last kiss from his mate.

They came in so fast, there was barely any time for Will to reply. The house was suddenly filled with other people. Police were shouting, but Will couldn’t hear anything over the rush in his ears. The stench of Hannibal's worry clawed at him, and he attacked the man that tried to get close to him. 

The man's throat was ripped out with his teeth, the blood-covered Will. Flooded the room around him. Somebody grabbed him and stabbed something in his arm. 

The sedative was quick to set in. Hannibal was already on the floor, twice as many men were used to hold him down and sedate the omega. Will could see him lying there, and tried to fight off the man who had him. It was futile though as the drug started to take over the last thing Will saw was Hannibal’s limp body, his own screams of anguish roaring in his mind. 

~~~~~~

The next few months passed in a fog. Will felt nothing but pain, his body and soul ripped from his mate so soon after bonding, he was a mess. Doctors and therapists all tried to ‘help’, Will listened to none of them, took none of the drugs they insisted would lessen the pain, outright abused anyone who said the bonding would fade and break given time.

He was given into the custody of the school since it was term time. His father was happy for him to not come home, hoping Will would be more sedate once term had finished and he’d forgotten about his _mistake._

During this time Hannibal was in court. The media caught wind of this unprecedented case and Will and Hannibal’s faces were all over the TV. The court case was pushed through faster than was customary.

Tatler Crime ran with the story, each headline worse than the one before it.

_Omega takes child Groom_

_Evil Teacher seduces student_

_Bonded - A story of Hell and Seduction_

_“It’s true love” Claims Teacher Omega. Child Alpha raped and bonded without consent_

Will’s father found a misogynistic lawyer willing to take the case on pro bono and they were doing everything in their power to defame and slander Hannibal’s name. 

This would be the first time an omega was to be punished for a bonding crime, absolutely unheard of before anywhere in the world. 

In the end, the prosecution nailed the final hammer in Hannibal’s case, and the Omega was found guilty of child endangerment, unlawful bonding, and kidnapping. 

During sentencing Hannibal’s defense team claimed he was not in control of his emotional and psychological being at the time, so caught up in the alluring Alpha pheromones that he was unable to take accountability for his own actions. 

And so Hannibal was sent to jail for the criminally insane.

~~~~~~

Dr. Bloom watched Will during the entire class. His eyes were on his work, but she could tell they didn’t move. 

She was concerned. But, she knew she wasn’t the only one. Some of the kids had tried to talk to him since he returned. He spent his lunch periods with Crawford. But nobody could get him to talk. He didn’t even react when some of the kids bullied him. 

When Hannibal’s name was mentioned, his eyes lit up. But his body tensed like he was ready for an attack. Being split up from his mate had ruined Will. 

“Okay, class is released for today, please remember your assignments!” Alana waited for the room to clear out before she walked up to Will. He was still staring blankly at the paper in front of him. “Will, how are you?” 

Will looked up at her like he was shocked that she was there. “I don’t know.” He smiled, but his eyes never met hers. 

“If you need anything…” 

“I know, you’re here.” His voice was short and clipped. He stood up and shoved his papers in a bag. 

“You’ll understand eventually why we had to do it. The pain fades with time.” Will snarled at her, Alana tried to smile back at him. “I promise.” 

“I hope it doesn’t. I hope I feel like this forever, and you are all forced to face up to the mistake you made splitting me up from my mate.” He walked away from her, his footsteps echoed in the empty room. Alana sighed to herself, and made her way back over to her desk. 

~~~~~~

Hannibal spent most days alone. As an Omega he was in solitary confinement, most prisons even ones for the insane were unused to holding Omegas. He was given some comforts, paper, and charcoal, access to the prison library but little else. 

He was put on strong suppressants which muted his scent and made him feel sick constantly. The headaches were blinding and the cramps would leave him bedridden for days. Nothing, however, could stop the pull of his bonding mark. 

There were days when Hannibal could swear he felt his Alpha tugging on that bond, stroking his fingers over the silvered scar. 

He retreated into his memories then, wrapping himself in Will’s strong arms, curling up in their combined scents and drifting off to sleep in the safety of their love. Will holding him down and taking his pleasure, Will laughing into his neck, the sparkle of joy in his mates eyes. Hannibal treasured every moment with his Alpha, pushing his memories down their bond, sharing with his mate.

There were too few ways to tell the changing of time, without access to the outside world Hannibal had to measure the shifting of the weeks, months, years with the subtleties of observation. 

He endured. 

He waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends part one of Temptation.   
> We will be taking a hiatus from this fic, but never fear we will be back with part two!


End file.
